Where Do Broken Hearts Go
by TheGellerBingGirls
Summary: Emma Geller is betrayed by two people close to her..What happens when her heart is broken CH18 UP!
1. Chapter 1: It All Started With A Kiss

Chapter 1  
  
Emma Geller was a senior in high school. She was very popular. She spent most of her time with her boyfriend of three years. Matthew was hot, sexy and popular. All the girls wanted him but Emma had him. Her cousin Hannah Bing was a year younger than her, she was a junior. Hannah wasn't as popular but she sometimes hung out with Emma and Matthew.   
  
  
  
Emma walked in from school. "Mom I'm home" she called out. Rachel came into the living room. "Hey sweeite how was your day" she asked "Same as always" Emma replied. "I have to go get ready I'm going out with Matthew and Hannah tonight." She added as she headed to her room. "Umm sweeite did you forget that tonight was your dad's awards dinner" Rachel asked her. "Aww mom, dad's stuff is always so boring" she whined. Rachel smiled "I know but you know how much it means to him to have us there" she said. "Fine I'll go but I won't like it" Emma whined as she went to her room. She picked up the phone and dialed Hannah's number.  
  
  
  
Chandler grabbed the ringing phone. "Hello" he said. "Hi Uncle Chandler is Hannah there" Emma asked. Chandler smiled "Hey Emma hold on I'll get her" He walked to his daughters 's room "Hannah honey the phone's for you" he told her. "Okay thanks dad" she replied. Hannah picked up the phone. "Hello" she said. "Hey Hannah its Emma I got bad news I can't go out tonight I have to go to my dad's boring awards thing" she told her. Hannah laughed. "Uncle Ross is so boring" she replied. "Try being his daughter!" Emma giggled. "Look why don't you and Matthew go to the carnival together" she suggested. Hannah smiled "Are you sure you'd be okay with that" she asked. "Sure its cool have fun" Emma said. "Yeah you too" Hannah giggled. "Ha ha" Emma said as she hung up.   
  
  
  
  
Some time later Hannah and Matthew were walking toward her apartment building. They now stood outside her door. "I...I had fun tonight" Hannah said. "Me too" Matthew said with a smile. "Thanks for winning me the teddy bear" she whispered. Matthew nodded. They stood there staring at each other for several minutes before their lips met in an incredible kiss. Once the kiss ended neither one of them knew what to say so they said goodnight and Hannah slipped inside her apartment.   
  
  
Someone was talking to her but she was too busy thinking about Matthew and the kiss. "Hello earth to Hannah" Monica said waving her hand in front of her daughter's face. "Oh hey mom" Hannah said. "Did you say something" she asked. "I just asked if you had fun tonight" Monica answered. "Oh yeah I...I did" Hannah replied. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed now" she said "Night mom" she added as she hurried to her room. She flopped down on her bed and smiled as she thought about Matthew and that incredible kiss. The sound of the phone ringing startled her. She picked up. "Hello" she said. "Oh hey Matthew!" she said smiling. "Tomorrow night, nothing why" she said. "A movie sure I'd love to" she answered "Okay see you tomorrow at 7" she said as she hung up the phone. She sighed happily as she laid back on her bed.   
  
  
  
Hannah knew she shouldn't be going out with him. Emma would be furious. Hannah smiled "What Emma doesn't know won't hurt her" she whispered as she cuddled the teddy bear Matthew had won her at the carnival. 


	2. Whats In A Kiss?

'What's In A Kiss' 

Emma Geller got out of bed reluctantly, It was a Tuesday, She wanted it to be Saturday so badly, For one she wanted to have a lie-in, and two Monica, Hannah, Her mom and herself were going to look at prom dresses, She couldn't believe the big date was less than 2 months away. 

After dressing in size 8 pale denim jeans, With her favorite tasseled white belt, And her old new customized top, Basically she had this old beige top, It was horrible, But after seeing Brittany Spears in Crossroads. And watching the end where Brittany sings I'm Not A Girl, She saw her sleeves with big slits it them that almost flared out, She got home and soon she had a brand old new top. 

She went outside her bedroom, and as per usual everyone was gone. Ross had gone to University early. And Rachel took Lucy her little 8-year-old sister to school before she went to work. 

Emma grinned at the empty living room.

In seconds she was over at the stereo, blasting her favorite song Sound of the Underground by Girls Aloud. 

If Emma was living in New York, And Popstars: The Rivals was in England, How come she had got the single. You see Ross & Rachel had gone on a romantic break to London, Just the two of them, Several years ago. On the way by a big coincidence they found out that Emily & her new husband were going back home. But they'd gone to visit relatives. 

They got talking after the initial awkwardness & embarrassment, And Ross & Rachel & Emily & Jacob started talking, And before they knew it Ross & Rachel were spending almost half their holiday doing stuff as couples together. 

Emma & Lucy met Emily a year or so ago, and Emily knew Emma had been a big fan of American Idol, So she started taping Popstars: The Rivals from the first episode for her, And every other week sent her a tape of it.

Soon enough the two bands. One True Voice (Boys) & Girls Aloud (Girls) released singles, Emma wasn't in to boy bands but she went crazy over' Sound of the Underground' and Emily surprised her and sent the single over. 

For some reason Emma was really although she really didn't know why! The only thing she was a bit miffed about was the carnival. 

She started eating her breakfast, Toast and thought about what her two most favorite people did last night. They were both a big fans of big scary rides so they probably went on loads seeming as Emma hated them. 

Occasionally she'd sing along with one of the girls

'I don't know what is pushing me higher, It's the static from the floor below'

she sung along as she ran into the bathroom for make-up time!

Hannah woke up by her mum calling her 

'Hannah you have half an hour, now come on' 

'Oh for god sakes mum' she shouted, She loved her mum so much, But sometimes she did her head in

She didn't actually remember what had happened last night, Until she had, had her breakfast and was curling her hair.

For a minute she just looked at her reflection in the mirror, did she look any different?

On the outside she looked the same, Bags under her eyes, Little spot making an entrance, But inside she felt like a total bitch.

Last night she didn't care, The kiss, The most romantic kiss she ever had, had left her on such a rush that it took her two hours to fall asleep. But now it was Tuesday.

She went to work, Finished her black hair into sexy little curls, Applied her usual make-up, And walked to her bedroom, She passed the big bay window and saw Emma dancing in her funky clothes, She saw Hannah and grinned and waved, And picked her trainers up, It's was the signal meaning 'Shall we walk'.

Hannah shook her head, and showed her bus card. 

Emma nodded, And grabbed her stuff, and left the apartment.

Hannah ran in the bedroom and got dressed, She wanted to look sexy 

Hannah looked at a recent picture of Matthew, Emma and her partying at Monica & Chandler's wedding anniversary. 

Didn't Matthew look sexy she thought 

Last night had happened, the kiss had happened, and they were going out to a movie that night, Without Emma. And as much as Hannah hated herself, half of her loved it! 

She was secretly snogging the cutest guy like ever! 

She decided to wear her denim boob tube, and some tight fitting black trousers, You could just see her belly button. Quick dab of perfume, And a reapply of lip-gloss later, There was a knock at the door. 

She ran out of her room straight for the door Chandler, Monica & Abby were eating breakfast.

'See-Ya' 

She opened the door

And they walked to the bus stop.

It was Lunchtime and Emma, Hannah, Matthew and a few other girls from Emma's clique, were eating hot meals and munching on salads. 

'So' Emma said after a sip of diet coke 'Anyone free tonight, I wanted to see Cruel Intentions, They have decided to start showing it again, And I never got to see it, So anyone want to join me?'

'Gosh Em, I'd too but I have to baby-sit for the Harrison's kids again, Sorry' Amy Newton said smiling sadly 

'I'm sitting wit her' Georgina Burrows said 

'Sorry Emmie but I got work tonight, Someone called in sick' Claudia Wilson said 

'Hannah, You up for it' 

'I'm busy' Hannah said and looked away 

Emma decided to phone Matthew on her cell phone

'Hey Mattie' she greeted him warmly 

The chatted for a while. And eventually Emma put the phone down.

'Guess what' she said sadly 'He's busy as well, Might as well stay at home' 

The rest of the day went by quickly, and before she knew it Hannah was being dropped off at the cinema.

They both decided it would be safer if Matthew bought two tickets and waited for her inside, He told her he would be waiting front row. 

She met him there, and they both smiled at each other.

'I'm so glad it's just us'

'Me too'

'Oh my god you guys' 

They both turned around in shock. Emma stood there 

As she sat next to them she said 'so what are you doing here?'

'Well definitely not making out' Hannah said in a rush

Giving Hannah a strange look Emma said 'Kay then… anyway a look of amazement comes over her face oh you came to surprise me, That's so sweet you two, I knew you'd come through for me. 

Hannah & Emma swapped seats. And Cruel Intentions began


	3. Chapter 3:Getting Serious

Chapter 3:Getting Serious  
  
  
  
  
After the movie ended Matthew walked Hannah and Emma home. Hannah watched as Matthew gave Emma a quick kiss goodnight. Hannah frowned. She actually found herself getting jealous. "Night Matthew, night Hannah" Emma said with a smile as she went into her apartment. "Night" Hannah mumbled back.   
  
  
  
  
Matthew and Hannah walked across the street to her apartment. They were standing outside her door again. Matthew smiled at her. "So umm you free tomorrow night" he asked. Hannah nodded. "Yeah why" she asked. "Well I was thinking maybe we go out for pizza or something" he said. "Okay" she said without hesitation. Then she frowned "What about Emma" she asked. "What if she shows up again." she asked. "Don't worry I'll tell her I have to visit my sick aunt or something." he replied. "Okay then see you tomorrow" Hannah said. Matthew smiled. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Tomorrow" he whispered as he left.  
  
  
  
  
Hannah went inside and closed the door behind her. She sighed happily as she leaned against the door. "What's with the dreamy look" Chandler asked as he sat down on the sofa. Hannah moved away from the door. "Oh umm its nothing dad" she said as she headed to her room. "I know why she's samiling daddy!" Hannah's little sister Abby squealed. "Shut up Abby" Hannah said. "Hannah has a boyfriend!" Abby sang. "Shut up you little brat" she shouted "and I do not" she added. "Hannah don't yell at your little sister like that" Chandler scolded. "But daddy she's such a pain she's always in my business" Hannah whined. "You do have a boyfriend I heard you talking to him" Abby giggled. "You were spying on me" she yelled. "You're such a brat I think mom and dad had you just to annoy me" she screamed as she went to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hannah sat down on her bed. She grabbed the teddy bear Matthew had won her and cuddled it. "Stupid little sister" she mumbled. There was knock at her door. "Come in" she mumbled. Monica came in. "Hannah what happened between you and your sister" she asked as she sat down next to her. "She's a brat mom she's always in my business, she was spying on me she told dad I have a boyfriend" she told her. "Do you" Monica asked. "No he's just...just a friend from school" she answered. So then why did you get so mad at her" she asked. "Mom I'm 16 I need some privacy I don't need my damn sister following me around all the time" she yelled. "Watch your mouth young lady" Monica said. "Abby is your sister and what ever you said upset her, she's out there crying, I want you to go out ther and alpogize to her" Monica stated "No she's a spoiled little brat and daddy lets her get away with everything" she cried.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine then you're grouned no phone calls, no hanging out after school you come staright home and to your room do you hear me" Monica asked. "Fine what ever" Hannah mumbled. Monica got up and left the room. Hannah looked at the picture of her, Emma, and Matthew. "I don't care what she says I'm still going out with Matthew tomorrow night I'll just sneak out" she said.   
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Hannah left for school with out saying goodbye to her parents. All her classes went by rather quickly proboaly becasue she spent most of the time daydreaming about Matthew. After school she went home and right to her room. She sighed as she went through her clothes trying to find the prefect outfit for tonight. She finally settled on her skin tight black skirt and baby blue tank top. She fixed her makeup and brushed back her long dark hair. She poked her head out of her door. She saw her parents cuddled on the couch watching tv. Prefect" she whispered. She grabbed her pruse and tiptoed out to the living room. Hannah thought she was gonna be sick when she saw her parents starting to make out on the sofa. "Eww" she whispered as she snuck out the front door.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hannah met up with Matthew at the pizza place. They sat together in a booth sharing a cheese pizza and a pitcher of soda. After dinner they took a walk in Central Park. Matthew led Hannah to a near by bench. He set his hand on her cheek. "I like you Hannah" he whispered. "You have the most beautiful blue eyes and the most incredible smile" he said as he slowly leaned in and kissed her. The kiss deepened and continued for several minutes. "Wow" Hannah said blushing. "I...I like you too Matthew alot" she told him. He smiled and kissed her again. They spent the next half an hour making out on the park bench.   
  
  
  
  
Matthew walked Hannah home. "So Hannah you going to the prom" Matthew asked. "yeah but I don't have a date" she told him. "That's okay I'll save a dance for you" he said with a smile. "Okay" she said her eyes sparkling. "I'll talk to you later" he said as he kissed her softly. "Night Hannah" he said smiling. "Night Matthew" she said smiling as she watched him walk away. She sighed happily. She didn't even care that her parents would probably yell at her and ground her for life for sneaking out but it had been worth it. Matthew was gonna dance with her at the prom. Sure Emma would be there but she thought they were just friends and surely she wouldn't mind if those two friends shared a dance. "Woohoo!" Hannah exclaimed as she prepared to go inside and get what ever punishment awaited her. 


	4. If Only You Knew

Chapter 4

If Only You Knew

Hannah put her ear up against the front door, Nothing, She couldn't hear a sound. 

She ver so slowly opened the door, The room was thick in darkness, and She took her boots off and headed ever so slowly to her room…. As soon as she got in to her bedroom, She let out a sigh of relief, She lay on the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning was a Thursday, and she was grateful for it, Two more school days then NO SCHOOL for two days but still!

As it was gym class today she wanted something she could slip on and off quickly, She decided on a pink jump suit, Tight and sexy.

And she left for school.

The day was going past very quickly, And she was feeling quite pleased with herself.

In fact her day couldn't be better. Not only did her mom and dad not have any idea of Hannah sneaking out, but also she'd got a text from Matthew 

'Emma totally fell for the sick aunt excuse, and I'm taking you out to a top nosh restaurant, Saturday night, Called Jadore, You in?'

She text back. She had always wanted to go there with the guy who she loved. This was great. She didn't even think of Emma

She text back 'Sure, Wouldn't miss it 4 the world, Pick me up @ 7:00 at my corner, I'm still grounded love yea…'

Then she leaned up against her locker, With a dreamy expression, 

'Hannah, Hey I thought you were ill' 

She saw Emma about 2 cms from her. She looked amazing, She'd always had brown hair but today she had pure blond, Like Reese Witherspoon.

'Look at you' Hannah said smiling 

Emma's two other best friends Claudia & Katie 'Kitty' were with her. 

The three looked drop-dead gorgeous, As boys walked past they wolf-whistled at them 

Emma with her gorgeous blonde hair, cascading down her back into curls, had dirty hipster jeans on and a brown Semi sheer Print top with suede patches in the right spots! And a Drawstring tie she looked amazing. 

Claudia was a total trend-setter. Today she had her mahogany hair was braided she had denim crops on and a top saying 'IF YOUR HOT & RICH, I'M FREE AND YOURS! 

Kitty was totally cool, She didn't care about what over people thought of her. So today she wore silver cargo pants, And a bright pink shirt saying 'Here's 20p Go Give It to Some One Whom Really Cares!' 

Her recently died blue hair was in pigtails. 

'So why didn't you call for me this morning' Emma said curiously 

'I was running late, I didn't think you'd be in, I just got in when the bell rang'

'Oh right' Emma said 'Gosh I can't wait for Saturday Prom shopping, It's gonna be such a blast. Well I hope it is' 

'I'm grounded' 

'What' Emma said confused 'Hannah Bing, What did you do, You've never been grounded like ever'

'Oh you know just was a total cow to mom etc…' 

'Ah life's a bitch ain't it' Emma said sympathetically 

'Yeah' Hannah said 'Anyway how's Matthew? 

Hannah knew she was totally playing with fire, But she didn't care, She felt like she walking on the wild side, She LOVED it 

'Fine, Fine' Emma said quickly ' oh I have to go catch you later' 

'Emma, I just have to talk to Hannah okay?' Kitty said 

'Sure, Whatever, See you at the cafeteria?'

'Definitely' 

Emma & Claud walked off, Well to be honest strutted off, 

'Hannah, We need to talk' Kit said, The friendly ace ad gone, Instead it was her face of steel face. 

They walked to the girls changing rooms, Kit locked the door

'I ain't going to beat round the bush' Kit said, She looked very upset

'Shoot' Hannah said she sat down on a bench 

Kit stood before her, Looking into Hannah's eyes

'Hannah I don't want any crap, Just the truth'

Hannah really was worried now. 

'Hannah, Last night in Central Park, I saw you and Matthew kissing'

Hannah tried not to look shocked, She didn't want to give anything away 

'What' she said like it was a big joke 

'Hannah' Kit raised her voice ' I said I wanted the truth not crap, And before you say anything more, I wasn't alone, I was with the whole gang bar Emma' 

Hannah knew she was in trouble. What was she doing to say or do?

'Hannah, Emma is our best friend, I know were not very close, But I thought I knew you well enough that you wouldn't pull a stunt like this' 

'I didn't mean too, It just happened ' Hannah said weakly 'have you or are you going to tell Emma'

'Of course I haven't you moron, And I won't tell her, None of us will if you promise to end it, Emma is head over heel with this guy, I am not going to let her have her heart broken'

They both were silent for a minute, Obviously both thinking 

'Hannah, Will you end it with him tonight?' 

'Yes, You know I was so stupid doing this I value Emma's friendship too much, I'll dump him tonight' 

'Thanks' Kit said, and she opened the door and walked out. 

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, And a sly smile showed. 

'Kit Thomas, You may think you scared me, but nothing is ever going to stop me seeing the man I love, I'm not going to dump him at all' she said aloud.

__

They were just going to have to be very, very careful. 


	5. Chapter 5:Still The One

Chapter 5: Still The One  
  
Hannah smiled as she got ready for her dinner date with Matthew. She couldn't believe he was taking her to Jadore. She was wearing her tight dark blue spaghetti string strap dress and matching shoes. She knew she was in love with Matthew he was still the one for her and she was still gonna see him and nothing would stop her. Not being grounded and not Kit Thomas. She opened the door to her room and looked out. The coast was clear. Her mom went to pick Abby up from her friend's house and her dad was in his room working on his lap top. She smiled as she walked out the front door.  
  
  
  
  
She met Matthew at their usual spot. He smiled at her. "Wow Hannah you look beautiful" he said taking her hand. "Thank you" she said softly. She smiled as they walked toward the restaurant. Hannah glanced back every once in awhile to make sure she didn't see anyone she knew. All she needed was to get caught again.  
  
  
  
  
Once inside the restaurant they were seated in a cozy little booth. A small candle sat on the table. "Mmm this is nice" Hannah whispered. "It is isn't" Matthew said reaching for her hand. "Hello may I take your order" a familiar voice asked. Hannah looked at the blonde woman standing there. "Aunt Phoebe" she asked nervously. "No" the waitress answered. "I'm her sister Ursula now what do you want to eat" she asked. Hannah let out a breath. She thought she was caught for sure.   
  
  
  
Hannah and Matthew enjoyed their candle lit dinner. Afterwards they walked around Central Park. Hannah was a little nervous about being there because it had been where Kit had seen them. They walked around for nearly an hour but Hannah wasn't ready to go home yet. "Hey lets go to the arcade" she suggested. Matthew smiled "Sounds cool" he said.   
  
  
  
  
Sometime later they were at the arcade. Hannah spotted Ms. Pacman. "I love this game my dad has one Aunt Phoebe gave it to him as a wedding gift I play it all the time" she told Matthew. He smiled "Oh really, lets see how good you are against me" he grinned slipping two quarters into the slot. "I can't believe you won" Matthew snickered. "Yeah well I told you I was good" Hannah laughed. Matthew didn't laugh he was too busy looking at her. "You are so beautiful he whispered. Hannah blushed. "Thank you" she replied softly. He noticed one of those little picture booths. He grabbed her hand "Come on" she said leading her to it.  
  
  
  
  
Matthew smiled "Lets get our picture taken" he said. Hannah smiled. "Okay" she exclaimed. They sat down inside together doing several funny posses ending with one pose with Matthew's arm around her both of them smiling. Hannah grabbed the pictures when they came out. She smiled at the last one. She tucked safely in her purse.  
  
  
  
Later that night Matthew walked her home. They stood out side her building. "I have fun tonight " Hannah whispered. "So did I" Matthew answered. "Hannah I...I love you" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too" Hannah said kissing him back. She smiled "I better go before my parents catch me" she giggled. "I'll call you" Matthew said as he walked away.  
  
  
  
  
Hannah sighed happily as she walked into her building. She couldn't believe he told her he loved her. She stopped at her door. She heard Abby's voice and the tv. "Damn" she mumbled. She opened the door a crack. She saw her dad pick up Abby "Okay kiddo bedtime" he said to her carrying her to her room. She didn't see her mom so this was her chance. She went in quietly shutting the door behind her and tip toeing to her room. She fell on to her bed "Yes!" she whispered. "Home free and in love" she giggled softly. She pulled the pictures from her purse and laid back on her bed and gazed at the last one with Matthew's arms around her. She sighed softly. "Hannah Bing you're such a bad girl" she giggled. "But being bad feels so go" she said as she lightly kissed Matthew's face. 


	6. Preoccupying Worries

'Preoccupying Worries'

Discalimer: the usual 

Chapter 6 

'Matt, It's Emma, For what must be the 10th maybe 11th, Can you please call me back, I'm starting to get worried, And I miss you. Well anyway love you' 

Emma put the phone back on its cradle and stared outside at the gloomy New York weather. 

Emma was disappointed, as Rachel had decided to wait until Hannah had been un-grounded, So they could all go prom dress searching together. 

That also added to her bad mood, Matt hadn't called back, For 5 days. Whenever she called, She was out or was just trying to avoid her. 

And it looked like she'd never be able to go prom searching. Because Hannah had decided to start rebelling. Emma suddenly felt a pang of guilt, She'd dropped her best friend and cousin in it. She'd decided to phone Hannah, and confined her worries in her. But when Monica had gone to get Hannah out of her room, She'd discovered she'd sneaked out when her mom was having a bath. 

As she looked into Monica & Chandler's apartment, From her window, She saw Hannah come in wearing a pink boob tube and a hot black leather short shirt, With boots up to her shins, Her hair loose around her shoulders, And some amazing make-up work, Hannah look amazing. 

She looked about 21-23.

She saw Chandler & Monica glaring at Hannah. 

Emma sighed and went into the kitchen. 

'Where the hell have you been' Chandler shouted at Hannah 

'Oh get over it' Hannah said breezily a she walked to her bedroom

'WHAT' He screamed at her. Chandler was furious, She'd gone so past the line, That she couldn't see it, The line must have been like a dot to her

Hannah stopped then. For a second there's was a bit of guilt. But then it went as fast as it came

'Mom, Dad, You treat me like a baby, Okay hello I'm 16, I have a social life, And I don't need you to treating me like some sort of prisoner'

'Maybe we wouldn't treat you like a prisoner, If you acted your age, And stopped sneaking out' Monica replied, With a sharp edge in her voice 'Hannah, We've talked about it, And you've given us no further choice, Your grounded, For a month and a half, Now go to your room' 

Hannah just stood there, Her mouth hanging open

A MONTH & A HALF!!!

'You heard your mother, Get to your room' 

And glumly Hannah Bing, Rebelling teenager walked to her room. 

There was a knock at the door 

Monica opened it 

To find an tearful Emma on the doorstep 

'Honey what's wrong' Monica said as she pulled Emma into a hug 

'Mom wasn't in… And I…'

Hannah came out her bedroom Too see Emma crying. 

Emma ran into Hannah's arms sobbing. 

'Ems, What happened' 

'He… Dumped me… Someone else' 

Hannah paled, She must've known it wasn't her though? Right?

Half an hour later, The tears had stopped for a bit and Monica had just left for work 

'I just don't know who it could be… He said, She's prettier, More intelligent and He loves her more that n he ever loved me' Emma said bitterly blowing her nose 

Hannah couldn't believe he told Emma that. 

It made her feel like a bitch, but the compliments felt very good. 

'Oh my gosh' Emma suddenly said jumping up. 'I know who it is' 

Hannah paled even more, She was drip white 

'Who…' She said in a shaky voice 

This was it… 

'Kit, That little… Slut, I can't believe it… I'm gonna kill her, Give me the phone' 

'Wait, How do you know it was her?' 

'Well… She's always fancied him… And she never can look me in the eye.. Anymore,' 

Emma ran to the phone and grabbed it 

'Emma… No… I know who it is.. And it's not Kit' 

Emma put the phone down

'Who is it then' she said curious

'Its…. Me…' Hannah finally said. 


	7. Chapter 7:From Bad To Worse

Chapter 7:From Bad To Worse  
  
  
Emma stood there in shock. "Y...you" she whispered. Hannah nodded. "How could you do this to me" Emma cried. "I hate you Hannah Bing I never wanna see you again" she yelled as she ran from the apartment.   
  
  
  
Hannah was a little hurt by Emma's words but she kept thinking about Matthew. She couldn't believe he dumped Emma for her. Hannah smiled as she walked into her bedroom and fell on to her bed. Sure Emma said she hatted her now but it wouldn't last. They'd had fights before and always made up so why would this be any different.  
  
  
  
  
Emma ran into her apartment past her mother and into her bedroom. She slammed the door. She picked up the photo of her, Hannah and Matthew it was identical to the one Hannah had. "Bitch" she cried as she threw the frame. It hit the wall near the door and broke.  
  
  
  
  
Rachel heard the noise. "Emma honey" she said knocking softly and walking in. She saw the broken picture laying on the floor. "Emms sweeite what happened did you and Matthew have a fight" she asked. "No mom everything is fine" she lied. "I'm gonna go out for awhile" she said as she got up and walked out of her room. Emma left her apartment. She glared at Hannah's apartment as she walked past it. She walked for awhile before sitting down on a bench in the middle of Central Park. She thought about Matthew with Hannah. She began to cry.   
  
  
  
  
Emma brushed away her tears. She had to do something. She couldn't just sit there and let Hannah take the man she'd loved for 3 years. She stood up and walked toward Hannah's apartment. She walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened. Hannah was shocked to see her there. "Emma" she whispered. "Where's aunt Monica and uncle Chandler" Emma asked. "They went out to dinner they're celebrating dad's raise, why" Hannah asked.   
  
  
  
  
Emma glared at Hannah "Why Hannah why Matthew he's MY boyfriend I've been with him for 3 years and I love him" she yelled. "I won't let you have him" she added as she shoved Hannah. "We didn't mean for it to happen Emma it just did" Hannah yelled back shoving her. The two girls began to fight. There was alot of hair pulling punching and kicking but that wasn't good enough for Emma she broke the fight and went into the kitchen. She started to look in the drawers. She smiled when she found it. Her aunt Monica is a chef and she had found her drawer of knives. She grabbed one.   
  
  
  
"Emma what are you doing" Hannah asked. Emma turned around to face her. Hannah saw the knife in her hand. "Why...why do you have my mom's knife" she asked nervously. Emma looked at her with sad and hurt eyes. "We were bestfriends Hannah we grew up together and you betrayed me I hate you Hannah Bing" she screeched as she came toward her with the knife. "Emma please don't do this" Hannah cried. "Matthew is mine and you'll never have him!" Emma shouted as she plunged the knife into Hannah's skin.   
  
  
  
  
Emma watched Hannah fall to the floor. She let go of the knife and it fell to the floor. Emma ran from the apartment. She ran across the street to her house. She was glad to find her house empty. She ran to her room and slid down in the corner and began to sob. 


	8. Chapter 8: What Have I Done?

Chapter 8: What Have I Done?  


Emma couldn't get up, She felt sick. She murdered someone, Her cousin, and Her best friend. The cheater who had been snogging her boyfriend for god knows how long.

She managed to get up and looked out the window, Hannah was lying there, Blood in a pool around her, As she was losing it pretty fast.

Emma was violently sick 

15 Minutes later, Emma had managed to go around to see Hannah, She had to make it look like it was an accident. 

She'd put Monica's yellow cleaning gloves and had chucked buckets fulls of water on the floor, Next to the table, Then she looked like she was making a sandwich, So it would have looked like she had slipped on the wet floor and had been stabbed by the knife. 

Then she chucked away the gloves, Then part 2 of the plan began.

'Hello Rachel Green's Office how may I help you'

'Hi Tag, I need to talk to my mum' 

'I'll put you through'

Music 

'Hello sweetie, What's wrong Tag said he though you might have been crying' 

'Mum, something terrible's happened, I think Hannah slipped on he floor because it was all wet and she managed to stab herself' Emma said wailing 

'Oh god honey phone an ambulance I'll let everyone else know we'll meet you at the hospital or at Mon's'

So she did 

Emma had then moved Hannah from the lounge into the kitchen, dragging her along the wooden floor. 

That when the paramedics ran in 

'What happened?' the woman said as her and her male partner began work on Hannah.

'I think Hannah slipped on he floor because it was all wet and she managed to stab herself'

The woman looked around the floor, 'Yes, I don't think we'll need to phone the police, It looks like a tragic accident' 

'Is she going to be okay?' Emma said tearfully 

'I'm really not sure, We'll take her to NYH to let the doctors assess her' 

'Okay' Emma said and she sat on the chair, and watched. 

'Hannah Muriel Bing, 14, Tragic accident, Slipped on wet kitchen floor, And it stabbed her', The woman said as the doctors rushed Hannah to the Emergency room on a gurney. Emma ran besides them, Listening as the woman gave the doctor the information he'd need' 

They arrived in the emergency room, and a nurse was told to escort 'Miss Gellor' to the waiting room. 

'Hon,' The nurse said as she saw the Family room sign looming before her 'I better warn you Mr & Mrs. Bing are practically hysterical, Your mom and dad are there as well' And with that the nurse opened the door. 

Chandler & Monica jumped up, 

'I she here now, Why wont they tell me what's wrong with her' Monica said as she shook Emma. 

Chandler could see Monica was scaring Emma, As tears were rolling down her cheeks. He gently touched Monica's shoulder, And she sat down with Chandler. 

Ross & Rachel got up and pulled a sobbing shaking Emma into a bear hug

'It's going to be okay' they both said soothingly, For Emma and their own sakes. 

Emma sat down between her parents

Monica looked up 

'Emma, If you didn't go over and find her… I mean you could have saved her life' 

Emma nodded glumly. 

'If only you knew' she thought ' I didn't save her life I killed her'

Phoebe & Joey arrive then, and for the next 2 hours they sat in the room doing small talk.

That's when the door opened 

'Mr & Mrs. Bing?' The doctors asked 

Monica meekly nodded. 

You could feel the tension is the room. He shut the door. 

'Do you want me to talk to you in private?' he said 

'No' Chandler & Monica said strongly 

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, This was it. 

'Hannah has…..'

Chapter 9: SOON 


	9. Chapter 9:Hang On

Chapter 9: Hang On  
  
  
The doctor looked at the couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing, Hannah has been stabilized but her condition is still critical" he told them. "Oh my God "Monica gasped squeezing Chandler's hand. "Can...can we see her" she asked. The doctor nodded "Of course but I'm not sure if she'll be awake she's been drifting in and out of conciseness" he answered.   
  
  
  
Emma heard what the doctor had said. She hoped Hannah would be unconscious. If she was awake she would probably rat her out. She watched her aunt and uncle following the doctor out of the room. She thought about trying to stop them, but that then everyone would start asking questions.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler and Monica walked silently down the hall to Hannah's room. They walked inside. Hannah was laying in bed hooked up to several machines. Her skin was pale and her hair was matted and spread out on the pillow. Monica sat on the edge of the bed and took her daughter's hand. "Hannah sweeite its Mom and Dad" she whispered. Hannah's eyes fluttered open. "Mom" she whispered hoarsely. "Yes honey how do you feel" Monica asked. "I hurt" Hannah whispered. She looked up and saw Chandler standing next to her mom. Dad" she whispered. He gave her a small smile "Hey kiddo" he whispered.  
  
  
  
  
Hannah coughed a little. "Emma" she whispered. Monica nodded "I know sweeite she saved your life" Hannah looked at her with wide eyes. She shook her head and began to cry which caused her to cough alot. Monica tried to get her to calm down "Honey calm down its okay" she said softly. "Mom, Emma no" she whispered. Hannah wasn't making any since. "I think Hannah needs to rest Mon we can come back later" Chandler whispered. Monica nodded. She kissed Hannah's forehead. "We'll be back sweeite get some rest we love you" she whispered. "No mom, dad Emma" she whispered. "Shh we'll talk later kiddo get some rest okay" Chandler whispered kissing her forehead.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler and Monica walked back to the waiting area. Emma had her head on Ross's shoulder but she jumped up when she saw her aunt and uncle walk in. "Aunt Monica, uncle Chandler how's ...how's Hannah" she asked nervously. "Funny you should ask" Monica said. "She kept talking about you" she added. Emma grew more nervous "What...what did she say" she asked. "Well I told her you saved her life she got real upset shaking her head and saying no" Monica told her. "Do you have any idea what she meant" Chandler asked.   
  
  
  
  
Emma didn't know what to say. "Umm I umm I don't know uncle Chandler maybe I should go talk to her" she answered. She stood up and left the room. "Okay what's up with her" Monica asked. Chandler put his arm around her. "Don't worry Mon she's just shaken up like we all are she'll be okay" he answered. Emma had been standing by the door she heard what Chandler said. "If you only knew what was really wrong uncle Chandler" she whispered as she walked away from the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma walked into Hannah's room and up to her bed. "Hannah" she whispered. Hannah opened her eyes and saw Emma standing there. "Emma no" she whispered "Hannah you can't tell anybody what happened" Emma said. "Nobody can know that I didn't save your life that I was the one who did this to you understand" she added. Hannah looked up at her with frightened eyes.   
  
  
  
  
Someone had walked into the room in time to hear Emma's little confession. "Emma Geller you've got some explaining to do" the person said. Emma slowly looked over and saw Phoebe standing there. Emma swallowed hard. "Aunt...aunt Phoebe" she whispered. Emma knew she was a goner unless she could convince Phoebe to keep her mouth shut. "Lets see how ditsy you really are" Emma thought as she cooked up a plan.   
  
  
Chapter 10...Coming Soon 


	10. Chapter 10: Drama Queen

Disclaimer: The usual, 

'Where Do Broken Hearts Go' 

'Chapter 10: Drama Queen'

'Well, I'm waiting' Phoebe said impatiently as she tapped her foot on the floor. 

Emma was freaking. Big style, She looked at Hannah who also looked worried.

Suddenly Emma came up with this amazing idea. 

'Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone' Emma said in a low voice, Even looking around outside the room, Before shutting the door.

'I'm in this play, But it's totally top secret, I'm only telling Hannah the plot, Basically I am the lead actress, Of course, And I stab my best friend cause she slept with my boyfriend' 

Phoebe's face lit up, and she looked relived 

'But' Emma warned her 'I'm not supposed to tell anyone I'm in or I'm in trouble, So can you keep it a secret' 

'Ooh I love keeping secrets' Phoebe said 'and if I do say so myself, You are very talented'

Emma bowed 'Thankyou very much Aunt Phoebe' she said 

'Well I'll leave you girls to it, I guess' Phoebe said and walked out

Phoebe was well out of seeing and hearing shot, When Emma deflated like a balloon in the chair next to Hannah's hospital bed 

'Hannah' Emma began 'we really need to talk' 

Hannah nodded, and managed to croak out, 'Not now soon, My throat really hurts' 

'Hows about this' Emma said ' the night you come back we have a sleepover to celebrate you coming home' 

Hannah nodded 'I would really like that' 

'And then we could talk again, I mean really talk, I hope you can forgive me' Emma said tears rolling down her cheeks.

Hannah just nodded and yawned

'I guess you're kind of sleepy huh' Emma said 'Well you sleep, I'll got back to the gang, See- Ya' 

Emma left, Wiped her tears away and walked to the waiting room

Hannah looked around the room. It seemed so quite. 

She wanted to go home.

Overall she felt kind of happy. As weird as it may seem. Emma might forgive her that was all she wanted in the world ever.

Not Matt, Not the passion, Not anything expect her best friend. 

Laying in that hospital bed, Hannah realised just how much hurt she had caused Emma, Not physical like Emma had done to her. But her heart. 

Emma was crazy about Mathew, She was in love. Where as Emma wasn't. She'd always tried to kid herself, But now really be honest. The only thing that made her carry on seeing him was lust. Not love. Just lust. And she was going to end it. Whenever she saw him. Because friendship was much more important than lust. 

It was 3 weeks later and Hannah had been finally allowed to home. She'd picked up a small cold, So that had delayed her hospital leaving. 

As she walked in to her apartment. Shouts of 'surprise' were heard about the apartment. They're were all there her little sister, The Gellors, Nora Bing. Even some of Hannah's school friends. 

Banners were around the room, With 'WELCOME HOME' 

It was perfect. A great party overall. But As much as Hannah & Emma were enjoying the get together, they both were really looking forward to that night.

Monica & Chandler had put their foot down on a sleepover, but had said Emma could go around for a bit, To help baby-sit.

The adults all 6 of them had decided to go to Central Perk, For a few hours.

'So I guess what I'm trying to say about Matthew and you that I forgive you' Emma said smiling at her best friend

'And I forgive you about the incident' Hannah smiled back weakly. 

They'd been talking for hours, About everything. 

And it became clear to Emma that Hannah needed to sleep.

'I'll go' Emma said as she put her coat on 

She left, After a long hug, 

Hannah smiled at the closed door, Her life was finally on the up. She had a quick wash in the bath, And put her pyjamas on. She was just about to go to bed, When there was a knock on the door. 

Hannah slowly walked to the door, Thinking Emma had forgot something. 

But when she opened it. 

It was someone totally different. 

'Matt' Hannah said surprised. 

'Can I come in' Matt said 

'I don't think that's a good idea' Hannah said 

'I do' he replied, And pulled her into a long passionate kiss, He led her to the bedroom. 

Emma sobbed as she saw, Her best friend and Matt at it again 'No' she said 'Not again' and she collapsed on the couch.

It was an hour later when Emma saw Matt walk out of Hannah's bedroom, buttoning his jacket on, His smile was as wide as a Cheshire cat.

She saw Hannah walk him to the door with her dressing gown on. And hug him, As he opened the door.

Emma walked to her bedroom. She hurt so badly. 

They'd done it again, They could have decided to still secretly date, but they'd gone further than kissing. Hannah had lost her virginity to the guy Emma loved.

Emma suddenly took a de-tour to the bathroom, And rummaged around the bathroom cabinet, She held in her hand the answers to all her problems. 

She couldn't handle the pain, That made her so low, She trusted her. She'd stabbed her best friend. She was an awful teenager, and she didn't want to live like that any longer. She didn't want to live. 

It may have seemed drastic, but Emma realised that maybe Mathew & Hannah could be in love. And she couldn't stand in the way of that. 

So she was going to make it easy for them.

One… She swallowed the paracetmol…Two… It was so easy…. Three… Four… Five… Six…. 

She ended up taking more than 50, Sleeping tablets, Strong paracetmol tablets…. Anything… Just anything. Too make the pain go away. 

She managed to write a small letter, To Hannah. And managed to stamp and post it in the post box in the building. And then, She wrote a note, To her mom and dad. Saying she was so sorry. 

Hannah stared at the ceiling. It had been a good day. She'd finally come home. Emma had forgiven her, and things had been sorted between Matthew and her.

He'd kissed her, Like nothing before, and pulled her to her bedroom. She'd finally managed to push Matthew away, and they'd talked for an hour or more. And they'd agreed to end it. 

They hugged as Matthew left her apartment. They're last goodbye. 

. 


	11. Chapter 11:A Tragic Msunderstanding

Chapter 11: A Tragic Misunderstanding   
  
  
  
Emma slid down to the bathroom floor. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. The image of Matthew and Hannah kissing and him leading her to room filled her head. She couldn't believe that Hannah had lied to her. Emma's eye lids grew heavy and she began to feel very tired. "I'm sorry 'she whispered as she closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
Some time later Ross and Rachel walked into the apartment. Ross wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist" "You know" he whispered as he kissed her neck. "Lucy is sleeping over at Mon's with Abby and I'm sure Emma is asleep by now" he said kissing her again. Rachel smiled. "Okay you go ahead I'll be there in a minute" she said winking at him. Ross grinned and darted to the bedroom.   
  
  
  
  
Rachel shook her head and laughed as she headed to the bathroom. She walked in and found Emma slumped against the tub. "Oh my God Emma" she screamed. "Ross!" she yelled as she knelt down by her daughter. Ross came running into the bathroom. 'Rach honey what's wro..." he stopped when he saw Emma on the floor. Rachel looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "I...I found this on the floor" she cried handing him the empty pill bottle. "Oh my God" Ross whispered. He ran from the room to call 911.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later the EMTs arrived. Hannah was walking to the kitchen when she saw the ambulance outside her cousin's building. She gasped when she saw her uncle Ross letting the EMTs into his apartment. "Mom, dad" she yelled. Monica and Chandler came into the room. "Shh you'll wake up your sister and your cousin" Monica said softly. Hannah had been looking out the window. She turned to look at her parents. Tears were in her eyes. "Mom, dad there's EMTs at Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel's they...they just put Emma on a gurney" she cried.  
  
  
  
Monica gazed out the window. She gasped Hannah wasn't kidding. She ran to the phone to call Rachel. A minute later Monica hung up the phone and looked at her daughter and husband. "Oh my God" she whispered. "What mom what happened to Emma" Hannah asked. "She...She took a bunch of sleeping pills" Monica whispered as tears filled her eyes. "Mom is...is she going to be okay" Hannah cried. "I don't know honey" she whispered. "I...I told Ross we'd meet them at the hospital I'm gonna call Joey and Pheebs" Monica said going back over to the phone.  
  
  
  
  
Hannah couldn't understand what was happening. She and Emma had a great talk and forgave each other. They were bestfriends again so why would Emma try to take her own life. Hannah began to sob. Chandler pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder. "She can't die daddy" she sobbed. "Shh its okay baby, Emma will be okay" Chandler whispered as he gently stroked her hair.   
  
  
  
  
Monica walked over to them. Her eyes red and tear filled. "Joey and Pheebs are meeting us at the hospital and your mom is coming to sit with Abby and Lucy" she said to Chandler. He just nodded and extended his hand to her pulling her into his arms too.  
  
  
  
  
Nora Bing arrived and Monica, Chandler, and Hannah left. As they walked through the lobby Hannah saw a letter hanging out of her mailbox. She pulled it out. She recognized Emma's handwriting. She stared at it for a few seconds before putting it in her purse.   
  
  
  
Once at the hospital a nurse with long dark curls led the Bings to the waiting room. They walked in and saw Ross and Rachel clinging to each other as they cried and in Rachel's hand was a crumbled piece of paper. Next to them sat Joey and Phoebe. "Rach how's Emma" Monica asked. "I...I don't know they kicked us out" she sobbed. "She...she wrote this "Rachel cried handing Monica the crumbled paper. Monica looked down at it. "Read...read it" Rachel said in a shaky voice.   
  
  
  
Monica cleared her throat and read. "Mom and Dad I want to tell you I love you both so much so please don't blame yourselves for what I've done. "I've been a horrible person and done some horrible things to some people I really love and I just couldn't live with myself anymore. Uncle Chandler and Aunt Monica I love you both so much please be there for mom and dad. Uncle Joey and Aunt Pheebs I love you guys too and be there for mom and dad too and Hannah I loved you like a sister I hope you'll always be happy. Love Emma." Monica was crying by the time she finished the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hannah sat alone in the corner watching the six hug and cry together. Hannah reached into her purse and pulled out Emma's letter. She opened it. "Hannah I know about you and Matthew I saw him go into your room don't worry I'm not mad I hope losing your flower as Aunt Monica calls it was everything you dreamed of I know now that you said you'd break up with him to spare my feelings and that you two are really in love. I don't want to stand in the way of that please don't blame yourself this was for the best I was horrible to you I nearly killed you and for that I am truly sorry. Goodbye Hannah may you and Matthew find great happiness together." Love Always Emma.  
  
  
  
  
Hannah burst into tears. Emma had seen Matthew kiss her and lead her to her room and she thought they'd done it. "No!" Hannah whispered. "Oh Emma" she cried. "You had it all wrong" she said as she reread the letter. "We didn't do it we broke up" she whispered as she folded the letter and put it back in her purse. If Emma died it would be all her fault.   
  
  
  
  
Someone came into the room. The six friends looked up and saw that it was a doctor. "Mr. and Mrs. Geller" the doctor asked. Ross squeezed Rachel's hand. 'We're the Gellers" he whispered. "How's...how's Emma" he asked. The doctor sighed softly. "Mr. and Mrs. Geller we pumped your daughter's stomach and right now she stable but her brain was deprived of oxygen for some time" she said softly.  
  
  
  
Rachel and Ross gasped. "Is...is she going to be okay "Rachel stuttered. "Mr. and Mrs. Geller I'm afraid your daughter is....  
  
  
Chapter 12...Coming Soon 


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye

Disclaimer: the usual 

'Where Do Broken Hearts Go' 

Chapter 12

' Goodbye' 

'Dying' for a minute, Ross & Rachel just seemed frozen, Then they burst into sobs 

'Mr & Mrs. Gellor, Emma took sleeping tablets & Paracetmol, Which are a deadly combination on their own, But together' the doctor sighed 'Emma's in and out of conciseness, And will stay that way, It's only a matter of hours, And I'm not going to lie to you both, She's in a severe amount of pain'

'No' Rachel said half scream half sob, She got up and started to hit the doctor, Not hard, But enough to show him, That this was killing her inside, Her first daughter. Ross stood up and pulled Rachel back and she collapsed in his arms, The gang was openly sobbing, They had a group hug,

Hannah had run, Out of Intensive Care, Out of the Waiting area. Out of reception, Out of the entrance. She made a beeline for the nearest bench, About a yard from the main entrance doors. Hannah sat down on the bench, and sobbed, Her best friend was dying, and it was all down to Hannah, Hannah had kissed Emma's boyfriend, Hannah had carried on seeing that Matt, Knowing how much it'd hurt Emma, And she didn't care. 

She suddenly had an urge to see him. She wanted to tell him. 

She left a message at the main desk, For someone to tell Mr & Mrs. Chandler Bing, That Hannah Bing would be back in several hours, She needed air. 

She hailed down a taxi, and climbed in, slamming the door 

'Where to miss' 

'New York University'

The taxi sped off. 

Ross & Rachel walked in Emma's room. 

Emma's eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling, She looked like she was dying. 

'Emma' Rachel squeaked 

Emma looked over too see her parents staring at her, Eyes full of unshed tears. 

'I'm so sorry' Emma said 

'Why' Ross asked his daughter 

'Daddy, Mummy' Emma said before bursting into tears; 'I love you so much. Everyone so much. But I did something so cruel, I hurt someone, And they've forgive me but I can't forgive myself, I'm sorry I really am' 

'Emma, Is it Matt sweetie, Did you cheat on him, I know you felt bad, But you're… you're..' 

'Dying' Emma finished nodding, Suddenly she scrunched her face up. Another spasm of pain hit her. 

'I love you all I really do, With all my heart' 

Another spasm of pain 

Emma suddenly started shaking

'Emma' Rachel screamed 

Ross ran out into the hall 

'We need some help in here' Ross yelled 

Doctor's and nurses streamed in

'Somebody take the Gellors in the waiting room' somebody yelled

And with that Ross & Rachel were escorted out of Emma's room, In floods of tears. 

Not before they heard 'Okay were losing her, Come on Emma, We need to shock her' 

'No' Rachel struggled and tried to run back to her dying daughter's room 

Ross & the nurse managed to restrain her, and Rachel fell to the cold floor, Just screaming and sobbing 'NO' 

'Seriously kid,' Ted said to Hannah 'Matt went back to his family, He goes every other weekend' 

'Can I have the address then' Hannah said pleading 'it's really important, His girlfriend or ex or whatever you want to call her, She's dying, She's in hospital, He needs to say goodbye, It's a matter of hours'

Ted's eyebrows shot up. 'His girlfriend' 

'Yes' Hannah said impatiently 'I need his address' 

'Stay they're a minute babe' Ted said as he shut the door of the dorm he shared with Matt 

Hannah checked her mobile, Nothing, Not one text 

A few minutes later, Ted came out with a slip. 

'Here you go babes, See- you around' 

And with that Ted retreated to his dorm. 

The taxi driver, had offered for a fee to wait, and take Hannah to her next destination, Hannah had told him, That her best friend was dying, And the kind old man, Had told her he'd wait. 

As she climbed in, In a hurry. 

He said 

'Where next' 

She gave him the address 

The taxi sped off 

The doctor came out looking grim 

Rachel looked up from the comfort of her husband's arms, Where her friends had gathered around them, trying to support them, On top of their misery.

'Mr & Mrs. Gellor' the doctor started 'I'm afraid we did everything we could but Emma's heart wouldn't start back up again, She died' 

All of the friends looked at each other in a state of shocked. And again openly sobbed. Again 

'Hannah' Matt said as he opened the apartment door, He looked surprised and very nervous 

Hannah fell into his body, Sobs racked her body. 

He shut the door, and stepped into the hall 

'Shh, What's wrong' Matt said as he held Hannah 

'Dying... I... She… hospital' 

'What' Matt said confused? 

'Haven't got time, Matt, It's Emma she'd dying, She took an overdose, It's a matter of hours or less, Come on we need to say goodbye'

She looked at his face. No emotion was registered on his face.

'And' 

For a minute Hannah looked at him in his eyes. Surely this was some sort of sick joke. What was he playing at?

'What do you mean and, Emma's dying, I thought you loved her' 

The apartment door swung open. 

A little child about 2 or three ran into her dad. 

'Daddy, Daddy, Mommy says dinner's ready now!' And with that the little girl ran into the apartment, and shut the door 

Hannah wasn't able to comprehend, What that little girl had just said, She'd said 'Daddy' 

'What the' Hannah said, Then she shouted 'Oh my god I can't believe you, You're married', She said noticing the wedding ring, That he must've wore whenever he was there. 'You're married with a child possibly children, And you've been seeing Emma, Then at the same time, You convinced me to lose my virginity with you 6 months ago, You said you loved me, You're a piece of three timing scum' 

'Bradley, Who is this' Hannah spun around to see, A woman about 30, Wearing an apron, 

'I don't know' Matt or Bradley said 'A student, Obsessed with me' 

He pushed Hannah away. 

'Well one of you is lying, Because I've heard everything' the woman said fairly bitterly 

' Miss how old are you, 17, 18 perhaps' the woman carried on 

'17' Hannah said 

The woman shouted for the little girl to carry on playing Barbie's, And dinner would be served soon, She shut the apartment door. 

'Bradley, Please don't tell me you've done it again' The woman said with no emotion, Her eyes were closed, And she had her back against the door

Hannah spoke up finally after silence. 

She explained everything, From Emma & Matt getting together, To that day. 

'A 17 year old girl is dying, Because you, you son of a *****, Decided to do it again, I bet you even used that mate of yours Ted's dorm, And said you shared it again, You changed your name as well' 

Bradley nodded his head, shamefully 

'Hannah is it' 

'Yes' she nodded 

'Hannah, You see I believe you because this isn't the first time, oh no' she shook her head laughing, Almost like she was in shock 

'Because he has a good advantage, Because he looks so young, He's 31, and I bet he said he was 21 didn't he' 

Hannah nodded, She felt sick to the stomach, She'd slept with someone over 30. 

It was sick 

'He did the same thing, three years ago. Turned two best friends against each other, claiming he loved them both, Used his friends dorm, Said he shared it and lived there. Thankfully before anything serious happened, They wised up, and confronted him. Here, And the fool I was I took him back. For Lydia's sake' 

'Are you happy you b******? That girls going to die, Because of you and your sick mind, Go inside and pack your bags it's over. And this time I'm not taking you back.' 

Bradley cursed at Hannah, and he walked back into his apartment. 

The woman knocked on the door opposite, and asked if the woman would mind sitting for Lydia. After agreeing. And walking into the apartment. 

The woman, Who introduced herself as 'Jenny', Offered Hannah a lift to the hospital. 

As they finally pulled up at the main entrance. Jenny apologised to Hannah, and told her to apologise to Emma, If she had the chance. 

Hannah walked upstairs. To find Monica & Chandler sitting talking through tears where they were when Hannah had left them. 

'Did she' Hannah wasn't able to finish the sentence 

Monica & Chandler looked up, and Monica pulled Hannah in her lap, something that she hadn't done in a long time.

'No sweetie, She died about 4 hors ago' Monica said softly. 

Hannah's stomach turned to ice. She hadn't had time to say goodbye.

Ross & Rachel walked down the hallway, Both looking very pale, Their eyes were bloodshot. 

Phoebe & Joey had gone out to a vending machine, They'd brought back coffee and teas. 

'Why Ross, Why wouldn't she tell us what happened? Who did she hurt' Rachel said wearily 

'I don't know Rach' Ross answered 

'Ross, Rachel I know why she did what she did' 

Hannah couldn't stand seeing them so sad, She had to tell them. They were in despair. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth Be Told

Chapter 13: The Truth Be Told  
  
  
Rachel and Ross turned to see Hannah standing there her eyes puffy and red from crying. "Hannah sweeite what do you mean" Rachel asked. "I...I know what happened, why...why she did it aunt Rachel" Hannah whispered. "Why Hannah why did my little girl do this to herself" Ross asked tears filling his eyes again.   
  
  
  
  
Hannah sighed softly. "It...it was my fault uncle Ross" she whimpered looking away. "Honey how is it your fault" Rachel asked She slowly turned to face her aunt and uncle again. "It...it all started the night of uncle Ross's awards dinner Emma, Matthew and I were suppose to go to the carnival together but Emma called and said she couldn't go and told me that Matthew and I should go on with out her" she whispered. "So we did and I...I had so much fun with Matthew that I...I started to see him behind Emma's back" Hannah cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ross and Rachel stared at her in shock. "You...you what" Rachel asked "I was dating Matthew behind Emma's back but Emma she...she found out about us she was furious we had a fight" Hannah whispered. "I...I didn't fall and accidentally stab myself Emma she...she was so mad she stabbed me" Hannah said as tears filled her eyes. "But we had a long talk she forgave me for the whole Matthew thing and I forgave her for stabbing me but she...she saw Matthew come over and thought I was still seeing him that's...that's why she did it" Hannah whispered as her unshed tears finally fell.  
  
  
  
  
Rachel stood there for a minute. She slapped Hannah across the face. Hannah held her hand to her face. No one had ever hit her before "My daughter died because you were going around acting like some little slut!" she screamed.   
  
  
  
  
Monica who had gone to look for Hannah had seen Rachel hit her and heard the words that had been said. "Rachel why in the hell did you just hit my daughter and where do you get off calling her a slut" Monica spat out. "Your daughter is responsible for my baby's death" Rachel cried. "What?! How is it Hannah's fault" Monica asked. "She stole Emma's boyfriend and she had him all in her room and Emma saw it that's how" Ross said. "My daughter doesn't do things like that" Monica yelled. "Oh yes she does she probably learned from you I mean you dated a teenager when you were 26 and lets not forget Richard he was old enough to be your father oh and the doozy of course sleeping with your brother's bestfriend on his wedding day" Rachel yelled   
  
  
  
  
Chandler rounded the corner in time to hear Rachel's little outburst. "What the hell is going on here" Chandler asked. "Oh we're just discussing how your daughter is as big a slut as your wife was" Rachel spat out. Before long the 4 adults were in a full blown argument. Hannah felt terrible like she should be dead not Emma. She hated to see 4 people she loved so much arguing because of her. She turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.   
  
  
  
  
Hannah was running so fast she wasn't looking where she was going and ran right into Joey and Phoebe. "Hannah sweeite what's wrong" Phoebe asked when she saw how upset she was. "They...they hate each other, Emma's dead its all my...my fault" Hannah cried. "Honey slow down you're not making any sense" Joey told her. "Emma killed her self because of me because I was seeing Matthew behind her back and she found out" she cried. "My bestfriend is gone and Matthew that's...that's not even his name its Bradley he's not 21 he's 31 married with a daughter I lost my bestfriend over a stupid lying jerk" she cried "And now mom, dad, uncle Ross, and aunt Rachel hate each other" she cried as she collapsed in Phoebe's arms. "It should be me I should be dead not Emma" Hannah sobbed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shh its okay honey" Phoebe whispered as she glanced at Joey. "Your parents aunt and uncle love each other they're just so upset right now" Joey told her. "How...how could I let myself be fooled by...by that jerk" Hannah cried. "You can't help who you fall in love with sweeite I know you never meant for it to happen or for Emma to get hurt because of it" Phoebe said softly. "Pheebs is right honey it happened to your dad and I we fought over this girl Kathy I was dating her and then I found out your dad kissed her we fought for awhile he ended up with her but she hurt him by cheating on him and after that he fell in love with your mom and we were friends again" Joey told her.  
  
  
  
  
Hannah looked at him. "Yeah but neither one of you died because of it uncle Joey" she whimpered. "I...I need some air tell...tell mom and dad I love them and tell uncle Ross and aunt Rachel I'm sorry" she said as she ran towards the double doors heading outside. Joey and Phoebe looked at each other. "We gotta find her before she does something stupid" Phoebe whispered. "I'll go after her Pheebs you go get Mon and Chandler " Joey said. "Okay" Phoebe answered as she headed down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hannah sat down on a nearby bench. She broke down in sobs. Her life was a mess. Her bestfriend was dead, Matthew turned out to be the worlds biggest creep and her mom, dad, aunt, and uncle who'd been friends for years and years were fighting because of her. She began to look for something in her purse. She sobbed even harder when she saw the picture of her and Emma with their parents. "Oh God Emma I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she sobbed. She finally found what she was looking for. In her hand was what was left of her pain pills from her stabbing. She emptied the bottle into her hand. She sat there and stared at the pills. She didn't know what to do. She wished Emma was there. "Oh Emma what do I do" she cried as she looked from the pills to the picture.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14...Coming Soon 


	14. No Going Back

'Where Do Broken Hearts Go'

'Chapter 14' 

Hannah looked at the pills, But suddenly something urged her deep inside not to do it. 

'No' she screamed and she chucked the pills into the rod. She sat on the bench and sobbed, She'd thought of committing suicide. 

But who'd blamed here. Everything had been perfect, Her & Emma had been great best friends and then one dumb night Hannah & Matt had kissed. Then they'd carried on for ages. She thought it was love. But it wasn't. 

And now Emma was gone. GONE, How could such a small 4 lettered word have a big impact on someone's life?

Emma had committed suicide. Emma had died.

Hannah couldn't believe that a guy had ruined what they had. 

'A guy who wasn't even right in the head' she said out loud bitterly, He wasn't he was a sick demented guy. It made her shiver to think of how many girls he'd conned. 

She looked around the busy New York Street next to the hospital, and her eyes caught a billboard, 

'Need a break, Cheap flights all over the world' the number was on the bottom, Without thinking she stored the number in her cell phone. And with that Hannah Bing, slightly happier hailed a taxi to her apartment.

2 hours later 

Hannah had been staring at the phone for 1-½ hours. And hadn't moved. She wanted to do it . But she didn't know if she had the guts too pull it off.

The phone rang. Hannah jumped out of her thoughts to answer. 

'Hello Bing residence' 

'Hannah, It's me' the voice was almost cold which scared Hannah 

'Hi mum' 

'You father and I need to think we'll be out most of the night, We've made arrangements for the kids, Bye' 

Dial tone 

Hannah sighed and put the phone back on the stand. She looked up and saw Ross & Rachel walk in their apartment, Both were crying. Rachel collapsed on the floor rocking back and forth sobbing, and Ross joined her. 

That was the sign Hannah needed. They way her mom talked to her and the pure devastation she had caused, Made her practically plunge for the phone. She needed to get away. FOR GOOD. 

'Hello, Is that BA'

Pause 

' Yes when's your nearest flight out of New York, I don't mind where it is as long as it's far away' 

Pause 

'London' Hannah thought for a moment, While the women told her the details. 

'Yes definitely'

She grabbed her dad' credit card outs of the master bedroom, And gave them the number 

'That leaves in 6 hours, Yes defiantly I'll take it, Yes I'm on my way' 

She put the phone down, and just stared in too space. She suddenly ran into her bedroom. She had to pack. She'd rather wait at the airport than here. 

It was 6 hours later. And Hannah had checked in she'd been waiting for a long, long time She'd taken one of her dad's debit cards. She felt bad for stealing. But it was for everyone's own good. 

'Flight 13265 to London, Gatwick that's flight 13265 to London, Gatwick could all passengers please make their way to gate 14, Too repeat Flight 13265 to London, Gatwick that's flight 13265 to London, Gatwick could all passengers please make their way to gate 14' 

Hannah jumped up backpack in hand, and walked to the doors, That would lead her out of the waiting room. She turned around. She'd left a long letter for her mom and dad apologising, and telling them she'd send the money as soon as she had it, and that she'd phone when she'd pulled her self together. 

Half of her had been praying they'd turn up, demand she didn't go. Pull her into their arms and tell her that everything would be okay. But then she thought 'snap back to reality. Its not okay beautiful friendships have been broken. And it's your entire fault.'

Hannah sighed, handed her ticket to the woman at the desk. And walked into the walkway to the gate. 

'No' Monica screamed as Hannah had walked into the doors, It was that point onwards that they couldn't get passed. They'd come home 4 hours ago to find a long letter. They'd immediately in a panic phoned a cab that'd been caught in traffic for 2 hours. And now Monica & Chandler had lost their daughter. To London, England. 

'Did we miss her' Chandler said as he got to the side of Monica. She'd charged ahead of him, and he'd lost her.

'Yeah we lost her' Monica said crying. Chandler pulled her into his arms unshed tears threatening to spill 'Come on sweetie, We've got to get home, We'll just have to wait' 

'We need to get to London, Chandler' Monica said pulling away from her husband 

'Honey, We'll have to wait before my wages come through, That's a week okay, A week and we'll be reunited' 

'Okay' 

Chandler & Monica walked outside the airport. Without Hannah.

Hannah sat in her seat, and buckled her seat belt, She was at the back of the aircraft, All alone. 

She opened up her bag. It was a picture of Emma and herself, Then a picture of Hannah and the rest of the Bing's.

A teardrop splashed onto the photo, Then another one. 

She realised she was moving. And before she knew it the plane hurtled down the runway.

They started to climb. She looked out at the view, And the pictures. 

'No going back' she muttered. 


	15. Chapter 15: There's Always Hope

Chapter 15: There's Always Hope  
Hannah looked at the pictures a little longer before tucking them safely in her book bag. She sighed softly as she glanced out the window. She wondered what her parents were doing right now. She even wondered about her annoying little sister. "Stop it Hannah" she whispered to herself. "They're better off with out you all you did was ruin their lives" she thought as more tears fell from her eyes.   
Back in New York Monica sat in her daughter's room. She'd been sitting in there ever since she and Chandler came home from the air port. In her arms she clutched the teddy bear Hannah had since she was little. She cried into its old matted fur. Chandler came into the room. He sat down beside her. "Honey do you plan on staying in here all night" he whispered gently. "Our baby is on a plane headed for London alone and hurting she needs us Chandler and here we sit in New York" she cried. "I know Mon" he whispered.   
Monica let go of the teddy bear and fell in to Chandler's arms. He held her close. She cried herself to sleep in his arms. He laid her down in Hannah's bed and kissed her forehead. He went into the other room to call his boss.  
Hannah's flight landed in London over an hour ago. She wandered around for awhile thinking about New York, Her family, Emma and everything that had happened. She sat down on a near by bench and began to cry again. "Are you okay sweeite" a soft British voice asked softly. Hannah slowly looked up to see a woman with shoulder length dark hair. She looked a little familiar. "I...I'm fine" Hannah whispered. The woman sat down beside her. "You're not fine honey you're sitting out here in the cold crying" she said. "I'm okay some stuff happened back home and I...I had to leave" Hannah answered. "Where is home" the woman asked noticing the girl didn't have an English accent. "New York" Hannah answered.  
"New York!" The woman said a bit shocked "and you came all the way to London alone" she asked. "I...I had to leave New York too many bad memories" Hannah whispered. "Same here" the woman answered. "I fell in love with a man in New York but he was in love with someone else he said her name at our wedding" the woman told her. "I'm Emily Walsome" the woman said introducing herself. "I'm Hannah Bing" Hannah said softly. "Bing" Emily said "I knew a man with that last name" she said. "Chandler Bing" Emily told her. "That's my...my dad" Hannah answered as she began to cry again.   
Emily looked at her. "Your dad" she asked. Hannah nodded. "Come on lets go" Emily said taking her hand. "Go where" Hannah asked. "To my flat you can get warmed up and get a bit to eat" she answered. Hannah sighed and followed this Emily. They arrived at Emily's flat. She showed Hannah to the guest room. She then went to her bedroom and got out her phone book. She found what she was looking for. "Good thing I kept their numbers" she thought. She dialed the number.  
Back in New York a phone began to ring. A man answered "Hello" he said into the phone. "Joey" Emily asked. "Yeah who's this" he asked. "Umm its...its Emily" she answered. "Whoa Emily as in Ross's ex" Joey asked surprised. "Yes is umm is Chandler there" she asked. "No he doesn't live here anymore" he told her. "Oh umm do you have his number its urgent" she said. Joey hesitated but gave her the number. "That's Monica's number" Emily said. "I know she's his wife" Joey answered. "I gotta go now" he said hanging up.  
Chandler finished talking to his boss and hung up the phone and it began to ring. "Hello" Chandler said into the phone. "Chandler its Emily" Emily answered. "Ross's ex Emily" he questioned. "Yes" she answered. "Why are you calling me" he asked. "I met a young lady named Hannah she says you're her dad" she told him. "  
"What! Wait you saw Hannah is she okay" he asked. "Yes she's here in the guest room she doesn't know I called you' she answered. "Thank God she's safe can you keep her there Monica and I are flying out as soon as we can" he told her. "So Joey wasn't kidding you married Monica and she's Hannah's mum" Emily asked. "Yes I did and yes she is" Chandler answered "I'll make sure Hannah stays here" she tells him. "Thank you Emily" he said as he hung up.  
Chandler went into Hannah's room. Monica was still asleep on Hannah's bed. He sat down beside her. "Mon" he whispered "Wake up" he said softly. She moaned a little as she opened her eyes. "Chandler" she said as she sat up. "Come on we have to pack we're going to London" he told her. "What but how" she asked. "Doug gave me an advance" he told her. Monica jumped up and raced to their bedroom. She packed in a matter of minutes. They dropped Abby off across the hall with Joey and Phoebe and headed for the airport.  
Emily walked down the hall the guest room. "Hannah" she called as she knocked. "Come in" Hannah whispered. Emily walked in with some tea. "I thought you might like some tea" she said. "Thanks" Hannah whispered. "So how do you know my dad" she asked. "Well he was one of my groom's bestmen" Emily told her. Hannah's eyes grew wide. "You're Uncle Ross's ex Emily!" she said. "Aunt Rachel told Emma and I all about Uncle Ross's wedding in London" she whispered as she began to cry. "Emma who's Emma" Emily asked. " She was Uncle Ross and aunt Rachel's daughter, she was my cousin, my bestfriend but she's dead now and its all my fault" she cried.   
Chandler and Monica sat at Kennedy Airport waiting for their flight to be announced. "I hope we're not too late Chandler I hope she hasn't done anything stupid" Monica whispered. "She okay Mon" Chandler said softly. "You'll never believe who called me" he added. "Who" Monica asked. "Emily" he said. "Ross's ex Emily?" Monica asked. Chandler nodded. "Hannah is with her" he told her. "Thank God she's not wandering the streets of London alone" Monica said. Flight 819 to London England is now boarding at gate 615 was announced over the PA system. "That's us" Chandler said taking Monica's hand. "Let's go get our baby back" he added as they headed toward gate 615.  
Chapter 16...Coming Soon!! 


	16. Chapter 16: Come Back

Where Do Broken Hearts Go 

Chapter 16: Come Back 

Hannah couldn't believe she was in London when she woke up. She still couldn't believe that she'd had the guts to come all the way to London. She also couldn't believe that her cousin had succeeded 

In killing herself. 

Hannah started crying as she thought of all the people who would hate her know, Ross & Rachel, Joey & Phoebe, Her little sister, Emma's little sister. Her mom and dad, Chandler's mom, her grandparents, they all must have wanted her to be lying in the hospital. And she wanted it like that too. 

'Emma's in heaven' Lucy said 

'Yes' Rachael said 'Sweetie, She wasn't very happy and she didn't feel very well' Rachel couldn't go on because she burst into tears 

'Lucy, It's going to be hard for all of us to cope with for a very long time' 

'Can I see Aunt Monica & Uncle Chandler?' Lucy asked 

'No' Ross & Rachel said low 'We had a horrible argument with them' Ross said 

'But you'll make up right I mean you tell me to make up with my friends when we fall out' Lucy said 

'Sweetheart it doesn't look like we all can make up' Ross wasn't going to go into all the details, as it wasn't fair on Lucy to tell her what had really happened 

There was a knock on the door. Not caring what they looked like, Ross & Rachel told Lucy to open the door. 

Phoebe & Joey walked in looking very sad and very tired

'We didn't sleep much last night' they said 

'Us either' 

Lucy went to her room 

'Aren't you going to open the curtains?' Joey said 'Open a few windows it's very stuffy in here' 

'Don't you dare' Rachel said sharply 

Joey looked stunned and froze near the window 

'Sorry Joey, It's just if we open them we'll see into that flat' Ross said 

'Yes I'm sorry Joey' Rachel said on the verge of tears 

They talked awhile, They decided to sort out the funeral 

In London, Hannah wasn't just worrying about the New York situation. She was worrying that yet again she'd missed her period for the 3rd month. 

She walked into the main room where Emily was sipping coffee wearing a suit. 

'Emily, I know I've asked a lot for you to take me in and you've been ever so kind to listen to my problems, I need another favour, If you don't want to help I understand' 

'Don't be silly dear what is it?' 

'I need a…. I don't know how to say this' 

Emily patiently waited for a few more seconds while Hannah continued to try and get the words out 

'Here's the thing' Hannah finally said. She took a deep breath 

'I need a pregnancy test… It's Matthews' if I am pregnant, I must be three months along,' 

'Oh okay we'll go to my local chemist's' 

Emily was very calm. Which Hannah was grateful for. She needed calm right now. 

'Good Morning Ladies & Gentlemen we are now approaching London Gatwick, Can we ask all laptops and electrical appliances to be turned on. Please fasten all seatbelts we should be landing in 10 minutes' 

Chandler gently awoke Monica who had fallen asleep an hour ago 

'We're 10 minutes away honey, We'll see soon' Chandler said as Monica's eyes fluttered open 

They shared a little kiss. And they settled back into their seats. 

Meanwhile Hannah & Emily were back at the flats And Emily as telling Hannah what she needed to do. 

'You might as well do it now' Emily told Hannah 

Nodding Hannah got the pregnancy test and walked in the bathroom. It was now or never.

An hour later. Chandler and Monica had been in London for 45 minutes that were spent at the airport and the last 15 minutes they'd been in a cab on the way to Emily's. They driver had told them they were almost half an hour away 

Hannah sat with Emily drinking apple juice. They'd just received a phone call from Chandler telling them they were half an hour away. 

40 minutes later 

Monica, Chandler & Hannah had been talking when Hannah had to tell them her news. Monica & Chandler had been pleading with her to come back home 

'There's something you need to know' Hannah said 

'What is it' Monica said 

'I'm pregnant, with Matthew's baby'

She studied her parents shocked faces for a minute 

'Honestly tell me you want me home now' Hannah said 


	17. Chapter 17: Regrets

Chapter 17: Regrets  
Monica stared at her daughter. Not only did she find out that her little girl was no longer a virgin but she was pregnant too. Chandler felt rage. He wanted to go after the guy who did this to his little girl and kick his ass.  
Hannah looked at her parents both sitting there silent since she told them. Tears filled her eyes as she stood up. "See I knew you wouldn't want me home, I'm a terrible person I caused my bestfriend, my cousin to kill herself' she whispered. She then looked at Monica "Mom I ruined your friendship with aunt Rachel and you guys were bestfriends since you were six " she said as she began to cry. She then turned to Chandler "And dad I ruined your friendship with uncle Ross and you guys have been bestfriends since college" she cried. "Plus your slut of a daughter got herself pregnant" she added "I know everyone wished I were dead not Emma" she cried as she ran from the room.  
Monica began to cry she had no idea daughter felt this badly. Chandler saw her tears. He wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do Chandler" she whispered. "I'll tell you what I'd like to do kick that Matthew's ass for what he did to our daughter and our niece" he whispered. "Me too but that's not going to do any good Hannah's still our little girl and she needs us" she whispered.  
"She wasn't too little to go and get herself pregnant" Chandler said sarcastically. "She thought she was in love" Monica replied. "She's 16 Mon what do 16 year olds know about love" he asked. "I was about her age the first time I fell for a guy but of course he didn't even know I was alive he thought I was just Ross's fat sister" Monica snapped. Chandler was shocked. "You fell for me" he asked. "Duh why do you think I cooked for you and followed you around" she snapped standing up and turning away from him.  
Hannah ran into the guest room that Emily was letting her use. She threw herself on the bed. Her bag fell to the ground and a picture fell out. Hannah picked it up. She looked at it. She began to cry even harder. It was picture of her with her mom, dad, uncle Ross, aunt Rachel, uncle Joey, aunt Phoebe, Emma, Abby, and Lucy. The picture had been taken at Hannah's Sweet 16 party just 6 months ago. Everyone was happy then. They all had smiles on their faces even Emma. She missed Emma so much. "Oh Emma I'm so sorry I messed up, our parents hate each other, I stole Matthew he turned out to be a jerk and now I'm pregnant with his baby I'm scared and alone I miss you so much" she cried.  
Chandler stood up and walked over to her. "Mon I'm sorry we shouldn't be fighting" he said softly. "I'm sorry too Chandler" she whispered as she turned around to face him. He pulled her into his embrace and they stood there holding each other for a minute. "So what do we do about Hannah" Monica whispered. "She made a mistake Mon but she's still our daughter we can't turn our backs on her" Monica nodded "Lets go talk to her" she said.  
Hannah couldn't take her eyes off the picture. She kept looking at Ross and Rachel. She knew what she had to do. She picked up the phone and dialed their number. The answering machine came on. "Aunt Rachel, Uncle Ross its...its Hannah I just called to say I'm really sorry for all the pain I caused with Emma and with you and my parents I know you hate me and probably wish I were dead so that's why I left New York and I'm never coming back so its okay if you want to pretend I'm dead. I love you both very much and I always will tell Lucy I love her too goodbye forever" Hannah whispered hanging up the phone and bursting into tears again.  
Hannah had to get out of there before her parents had a chance to tell her how much they hated her and that they disowned her. She grabbed her bag stuffed her things in it and wrote a quick note thanking Emily for everything. She left the room and ran right into her parents. "Hannah where are you going" Monica asked. "Somewhere far away so you won't have to worry about your slut of a daughter who's ruined everything in your lives go home and take care of your prefect daughter Abby" she cried as she pushed past them. "Hannah wait please stay talk to us" Monica said as she began to cry too. "Why, why would you care about the girl who ruined your lives" Hannah cried. "Because we love you angel" Chandler whispered.  
Hannah began to cry even more. Her dad hadn't called her angel since she was little. She didn't know what to do. She was torn between running out the door and running into her father's arms.  
Back in New York Ross and Rachel returned home. Their eyes red from all the tears they shed while planning their first born daughter's funeral. Ross noticed the light on the answering machine blinking. He sighed softly as he walked over and pressed the play button. Both Ross and Rachel were shocked to hear Hannah's tearful voice.  
Chapter 18:....Coming Soon 


	18. Chapter 18: London, Here We Come

'Where Do Broken Hears Go'  
  
Chapter 19  
'London, Here we come'  
Ross & Rachel stood at the answer phone, looking at he blinking machine.  
  
'You don't think, she'll do what Emma did?' Rachel asked her husband panicking  
  
'God, I don't know, We need to talk to Mon & Chandler. Now'  
  
They tried Monica Chandler, but got no answer from the apartment. Then they tried Joey & Phoebe. Who hesitantly informed them that Hannah had gone to London. Monica & Chandler had gone after her.  
  
After Ross made a few phone calls to some airlines.  
  
Rachel had packed some bags, and got their daughter ready.  
  
As they left the apartment. Ross said softly 'London, Here we come'  
'Daddy, I can't hurt anymore people, I have to go' Hannah pleaded with her father. But her father stood firm in front of Emily's apartment door.  
  
'I'm not losing you' he said sharply  
  
The phone rang.  
  
They let the answerphone pick it up. And Phoebe frantically said 'Guys, Ross & Rachel & Lucy are on their way to London.'  
  
Monica quickly phoned up Phoebe, and was told that they wanted to talk.  
  
'I guess we'll go to Gatwick and meet them, yeah?' Monica said  
  
'Yes, I want this sorted?'  
  
'They won't be here for a while' Chandler pointed out. 'Lets talk'  
  
They sat in Emily's modern kitchen/lounge and they talked  
  
'Do you want to keep your baby?'  
  
Hannah knew that her answer would take her parents by surprise. But she knew that it was right for her.  
  
'I want an abortion' she said in matter of fact way  
  
'Okay' Monica said 'Are you sure'  
  
'Uh-huh' Hannah said  
  
'We'll book your appointment when were in New York'  
  
'No' Hannah shouted. Making Monica & Chandler jump  
  
'What, have you changed your mind?' Monica said confused  
  
'No, I still want to have an abortion, But (she took a deep breath) I'm not going to New York. I want to stay in New York, And I've made up my mind'  
  
'But.. I' Monica said stuttering, Tears filling her eyes.  
  
'Mom, Dad I'm sorry, But I need a fresh start, and as I see it London's perfect, Emily's already agreed when I talked to her about it, I could live with her'  
  
'But honey, you're family live in New York' her Dad reminded her  
  
'I know, I'll come visit you. Dad I'm staying here, And I'm not changing my mind' she said firmly  
  
'There's nothing we can say to make you change your mind' Chandler asked  
  
'No' Hannah said  
  
'Then I guess we can't bot let you do it' Monica started to cry  
A few hours later. They'd talked more, and agreed, That Hannah would visit. As soon as she could. And now they were at Gatwick, Waiting for Ross, Rachel & Lucy.  
  
Soon people came through the arrival gate and soon Ross & Rachel and Lucy soon came in to view.  
  
As soon as Ross & Rachel saw Hannah with her parents. They both relaxed  
  
They came up to Chandler & Monica and Rachel said Seriously.  
  
'Guys, I think it's time we talked' 


End file.
